True love never dies, I think
by poisonliz
Summary: Phoebe thought she was boring then Damen came along and turned her world around. More than half a year later she finds herself in La Push with the knowledge that she might die soon and whose this Seth she's supposed to fall in love with? OC SPOILER for BD
1. Prologue

**This story follows the story of both Sweeps (or Wicca) and Twilight. It happens after the last book in the series Breaking Dawn so there are SPOILERS, there aren't any in this chapter so don't worry but please dont ruin it for yourselves if you haven't read the last book yet.**

**Prologue**

I opened the fridge and pulled out the remains of yesterday's marinated chicken, stuffing a few bits in my mouth while throwing the contents of a can of Fanta down my throat.

"That's disgusting." Complained my little brother Luke. He can be such a pain in the butt sometimes and is always complaining about my breakfast arrangements. I needed all the chicken I could get if I was meeting with the new guy at school. I rushed outside and got into my dad's beat up van turning the ignition on and forcing the reluctant gearbox into first, the car shuddered and cried in mechanical pain before starting with a comical CERplunk. I always felt embarrassed when I was in dad's van, he wouldn't let me drive his other car not that I was a bad driver, or so he said any way. We couldn't really afford another car for me so this was all I got, not that I was complaining, the van's a gas guzzler and in a year I could probably have bought two cars and filled them up once a fortnight but dad needed the car for work end of discussion.

I pulled up outside the park with people staring at me, well the car due to the horrible squealing noises coming from somewhere deep within. I jumped out of the drivers seat, ignoring the looks I got from people. I would have liked to be one of those gorgeous girls who could do something like this, get out of the car and have everyone instantly love her. I wasn't ugly in anyway I was just… unexciting or maybe what I should say is mediocre, I had nothing really to look at, my hair I admit was long and had positive qualities to it and my eyes were strange but they were not things guys round here looked for. My personality wasn't much better, I am a being of solitude, I lack social skills but I suppose that's a positive too, and I don't care what anyone else thinks. Suddenly I saw him there standing at the gate in all his god like glory and I thought I would pass out. He looked back at me and smiled his warm smile; I grabbed the cold handle of the car to keep from falling. He walked over to me calm and collected his shaggy black hair blowing in the subtle wind. Is there such a thing as love at first sight? If there is then Cupid has just shot me.

"Sorry I'm late." I said trying to sound cool and collected instead I just squeaked out words that sounded like that.

"It's okay…" His face scrunched up, he couldn't remember my name. I felt pain inside I was sure he would remember me and yet he never told me his name so I was safe.

"Phoebe Sebestre." I replied still a little breathless despite my knock of confidence.

"Sorry Phoebs." He replied offering an apologetic smile as I subtly melted against the door of my dad's ugly van. "What a beautiful name." He said loud enough for me to hear but as though he was speaking to himself. "Your named after the Goddess of wild things, right?" He asked as if I might know. Who knew? My parents never spoke of my birth or the first year of my life, their stories only consisted of me in my terrible twos attacking the next-door neighbours cat and that was when I was almost three. I smiled at him after a while wondering why I was given such a name, I was the least wild person ever. "I was wondering if you would like to come meet my mom and dad." He said. Wait! His mom and dad, a second ago he didn't even know my name. He seemed to register the panic in my voice and soothed me by saying "It's just that today's very special to us and I thought you might enjoy it too." I almost melted with admiration again, he thought I would enjoy this day and then we'd get married and have five children sending them off to college when they were the right age and what the hell am I doing, answer him, honestly I couldn't take myself anywhere.

"I would love to." I replied sweetly.

His home was not massive by any means but it did look like one of the smaller houses that might be built on 'Extreme makeover: home edition' It was a beautiful sight and I told Damen (his name, I'd asked it on the way over, not the perfect name for a god but I could live with it.) that his house was a palace. His mom and dad looked nothing like him at all in fact I would say they weren't even married to each other, there was no love in their eyes for each other but they did keep giving each other meaningful glances. There was something strange and uncomfortable about the two of them so I stayed away. The special day was something I did not recognise 'Mabon' I had no idea what that meant to me.

"You stand here and hold my dad's hand." Damen said to me, flashing me a god smile. Great just what I needed creepy and creepier holding hands with me. "I'll hold your other hand." He said as if he knew I was frightened of the tall silent man that stood next to me. He reminded me of Lurch from the Adams family however I would have preferred to hold hands with Lurch. The 'Circle' as he called it was a rather strange affair, he was thanking the God and goddess (I thought we only had one God) for what they had given us as thought it was like saying grace except it was longer with more poetry. Then we were told to say something we wanted while spinning in a circle, I felt so stupid and felt so glad Luke wasn't here to laugh at me.

"I want trust that lasts forever." He said looking at me with something that was more lustful than loving

"I want freedom to do as I wish." Cozbi (Damen's mother) said in barely a whisper but I caught it on the wind.

"I want to gain what is rightfully ours." Damen's dad half shouted and was given a stern look by both Cozbi and Damen. We were still dancing in a circle with me thinking 'what do I want?' I felt as though this was significant in some way. We went round three times before I whispered:

"I want knowledge and wisdom." We broke apart and as we did I felt something so powerful surging through me like electricity but it did not hurt, it felt like I was a powerful goddess, it felt like I could do anything. That's when I saw it, all around me there were thousands of butterflies but they weren't real they were sparkling light, made out of the very essence of light and as I touched them they turned into burning stars and collapsed to the floor turning into flowers. I felt the need to do something else, something more beautiful but what?

"Stop now my love and rest." I heard Damen say to me as he touched my hand and lead me to the floor, I did not want to lose my power I wanted to keep it but somehow I could not refuse, I had to trust him!

&

The next morning I woke with a killer headache knowing only two things: one I was a blood witch, I was not who I thought I was (A blood witch, as Damen had explained to me is a witch who has powers by blood rights, a witch is deamed more powerful if bother her parents are blood witches but this is not always true.) and two I was in love with Damen, unable to separate myself from him, I needed him no matter what. I stumbled off to the shower after this major revelation. It was only in the shower that I began to realise something, I could hear everything, the singing of the birds outside, my mom talking to dad about the bills, Luke singing in his room to some new band. I could hear the CD turning and how many times it spun, the electricity and where the wires were under the floor, every drop of water, every insect, every leaf and finally something more, a nagging in the back of my mind, I tried to listen but I could not understand.

"It looks like it might rain." My mom said unhappily to my dad later as we sat at the table eating dinner. I sighed agitatedly for no reason and then said:

"Oh I hope not because then Mrs Hareson will slip on the stupid sidewalk and break her collarbone." My mom, dad and Luke all stared at me as though I was insane; it took me a moment to process what I had just said. 'Stupid, what an overactive imagination I have' I thought to myself. Later that day however Mrs Hareson was rushed to hospital by my dad because she had slipped on the sidewalk due to wet leaves and broken her collarbone, spooky, well these things happened all the time.

A week later I stood in a book shop looking for a new release that I was dying to read when I saw one of my best friends Annabelle, she was a fantastic ballet dancer and was going to try out for one of the top colleges and get a scholarship for her dancing.

"Hi Phoebe." She said chirpily to me. I smiled in return and we began to talk about our applications, we only had half a year until we left high school, I'm not sure what I'm going to do so we ended up talking about her scholarship.

"Well I've got to go Phee." She said smiling at me after we bought our books and left the store. "I've got practice with Davine in ten minutes so…" I looked at her for a second before saying:

"Davine's not going he's going to be stuck in traffic." I did the same annoyed smile and she looked at me as though I was mad, after all I had never spoken to Davine in my life and I couldn't understand Italian (the only language he could speak.) However later that night she rang asking how I knew. Coincidence was my reply. There was no way I could know the future, right? But things started to unfold that told me it might be more: knowing that there had been a train wreck before even the train knew, knowing my dad's best friends new girlfriend was a nurse before we were told. Knowing the weather even when the weatherman said differently. They were only small things but they scared me and so I went to Damen the man I could trust with my entire being.

"Do not worry there is so much more I can teach you." Damen had said. I think over the next few months I fell so deeply in love with him I wasn't sure how to get out until…

**Please read and review. This is just the prologue but next chapter there will be people you know. Tell me if there's anything you think is rubbish or needs changing, I don't mind constructive criticisms. **


	2. Chapter 1

**This story contains SPOILERS to Breaking Dawn! Please read and review and tell me what you think.**

I let my hands tap lightly on my knee as I listened to the tap tap tapping of the rain outside. The sound was a lullaby meant for all sad travellers tonight, though I thought myself possibly the only one. I watched another tree go passed the window and then another one. I could tell we were in Washington, not a slice of sky could be seen through the windscreen. I sighed heavily at my own discomfort and depression, it is not that I did not want to spend a few months at La Push it was more I did not want to leave my mom, dad and little brother Luke behind, they were all that mattered to me, my friends could cope.

"What's up Phoebe?" My dad asked me, taking his eyes off the road for a second to analyse my face before directing his attention to the empty road ahead. "We can go back if you want." He said to me after a minute when I did not reply. He did not really mean that, he was just saying it to be nice; he had been the one who had suggested the trip so that I could _'Learn the good old values of life' _more like this is your personal rehab, not that I am on anything that could cause me to go to rehab, it is more that I have been acting strangely towards them since-

"Look we're almost there." My dad said in a child like excitement as we went through Forks. It did not look like the little village I imagined in my mind, little pixie houses and happy farmer people, no, it looked like the city only smaller with no shops and a forest that stretched to La Push.

Not long after entering the second little town, we were at 'my house' as dad called it, it was not mine and it never would be, I would remain here alone for a while and learn how to cope with life as an adult… apparently, apart from my mom and dad would still pay all the bills, my food bills and anything else I needed.

"Do you want me to stay a while so you can settle in?" My dad asked, his eyes a little twitchy, I had not spoken to him since we got in the car earlier that morning and I could sense his discomfort, that and their was a game on back home, Luke was playing and he really did not want to miss it.

"It's okay." I replied, faking a smile, he bought it. "Go to the game I was just going to go to bed anyway." He laughed a strong loud laugh that had never fitted his muscle less, thin and tall body.

"I hope I haven't upset the night owls sleeping habits." It was a joke we had at home, my mom, dad and Luke would all get up at ungodly hours while I remained tucked up in bed until at least half ten, if they were lucky. He kissed me on the top of the head and left with a simple goodbye. I heard the car rumble and splutter outside my door, roaring with life and as it rumbled down the street and around a corner I permitted myself to do something. I only did it because I knew no one was there, I knew no one would see, I let out a wail and a sob and let myself collapse on the floor crying. I did not want to be here, in this house, in this cold, damp place. My sobs subsided after quarter of an hour or so. I calmed myself down and went about unpacking, less than willingly of course.

Things were easier now that I was learning to use my less than perfect powers, I levitated the box of clothes up the stairs, it was difficult but I still managed, only losing a pair of trousers and a sock on the way up. I suppose my powers were one of the reasons I was so distant now at home, I could not use them when other people were in the house and with mom moving me into Luke's room I felt even more deprived, with a pain unbearable to me from lack of use, like bottled steam that just kept on coming, threatening to blow up at any point, it was like losing part of my soul slowly and painfully. At first I did not understand, I had not known I had powers for seventeen years and then suddenly he brought it out of me, Damen, the man I had fallen in love with after only days of knowing him, the man whom I had been so sure I would spend the rest of my life with, and then man that had been so sure it would be he who killed me. It was not that the he was malicious in himself, Damen had been a gentle soul but he had been given orders to extract my power and 'remove me from existence' as the euphemistic note had said and he had followed it willingly, knowing my powers, my emotions and my intentions, which were as pure and kind as the day I was born. The Damen that I had let live after he had almost killed me in a fight to get what his orders had willed him to retrieve. I was now here, in La Push, when back at home I was in a race against time to learn all my skills and what ever else I could learn from the books I had bought. I was sure there would be shops around here that sold Wicca books, if I learnt fast enough I might even get to buy some. Luckily for me my grandmother's house was built on a double lay line, conveniently.

I pulled a book from my bag of books, unwilling to set them on the empty bookcase; I did not want to make an ill impression on anyone that came to see me, if anyone did. I looked at the book, the front read BOS, Book of Shadows, it was my biological mother's or had been at least before she got caught in the war that raged between our 'kind' as some called us, a species different from the humans? No we were just different, like a child is different from an adult, we were still human… I think. I had been reading my mother's Book of Shadows for a while now and still I found it frightening when she wrote directly to me in the last few pages (I had skipped to the end of the book first like a child unwilling to read a book.)

_My dearest Phoebe, if I had known that you would be born into a war where your significance was vital to both sides I would have killed us both to save you the pain you must feel right now. Yet seeing your baby face and large eyes after your birth kept me from killing you, even though I knew my actions would have been more merciful. Forgive me my beloved but the magick world is no place for you right now, grow strong my child, grow strong and one day we will find each other again. I will love you always my young Phoebe. Hanna Regeame._

I suppose at first it had made me cry and feel hopeful, somewhere out there int the wide world my real mother was waiting for my return. After visiting a few places and speaking to a few people (with the help of an acting Damen.) I found my mother's tomb stone, it was blank except for her name Hanna Aine Regeame, it stood forgotten next to her best-friend and boyfriend's tomb stone, however he was not my father, that mystery is still unknown to me. I suppose that is when I started acting funny around my parents, they had never told me I had been adopted and I did not have the heart to tell them that I knew, so we sat in a house where there was an invisible, untouchable and unknown power struggle, I would not tell my parents and in turn they would not tell me.

Bang, Bang, Bang. The sound came from the hollow wooden front door. I got up, casting my senses out and through the door to see what my visitor was, they had no powers that I knew of. I opened the door.

"Hello." I said in a fake cheerful voice, avoiding looking directly at the tall man in front of the door for fear he may see my tearstained cheeks and red face. "May I help you?" I asked politely.

"I'm Sam Uley." He said holding his hand out for me to shake. His massive shovel like hands were three times the size of mine and I caught myself wondering if this giant of a man and I would make a good comedy duo. He shook my hand softly and I let it go limp in his grasp. I could tell he was waiting for something but what. Then it hit me like an obnoxious ton of bricks, I still had to introduce myself.

"Phoebe Sebestre." I said offering a small smile. The man smiled back, his eyes boring at me behind thick lashes.

"You aren't from around here?" He asked but it was more of a statement, no I was not from around here. That could be told so very easily from my long brown red locks that touched my hips, to my bright blue eyes with the strange fleck of brown and my skin could not even hide my origins, pale with a ghost of a tan. I was not from around here, nor would I ever fit in but that did not matter I would leave soon; as soon as Damen knew where I was I would move. I was sure it would be soon.

"No." I replied having postponed my answer for a while now. He gave me the run down of the rules. The main rule being: do not under any circumstances go into the woods alone. My grandmother had once told me stories of giant wolves and humans turning into wolves, I had never believed in the supernatural, I still did not entirely but I knew it was possible to turn into an animal, well for a blood witch anyway. I replied telling him I would not enter the woods but the truth was if I had to do any large rituals the woods would be the first place I would turn to, large, secluded and filled with the chattering voices of animals. Being part earth witch (The other part fire witch) I had learnt to listen to animals, but it was animals closest to our own kind that I could understand, dogs, cats, wolves and any creatures from the cat family though their words were incoherent a lot of the time. I had never tried talking to creatures like bears, foxes, badgers or monkeys, mainly because they did not have any of them at my local zoo, where I had found my power could be used to an extreme extent however I could never talk back without seeming a fool. Sam took his leave, smiling kindly with a look of quizzical interest on his face.

**Somewhere far away from La Push, in the midst of a hidden war.**

"What you mean to say, Damen, is that you lost her." The calm low voice sounded from the corner. Damen visibly shuddered. The man was harsher than the rest and losing such a prize was like losing the Holy Grail. "I gave you one task and you fail me. It will not happen again." The man stood from his throne made of rocks and wood, the self-proclaimed leader of a bunch of misfits. Yet again Damen shuddered, his dark ebony hair swaying in the shudder. Was this the end? "I will give you one more chance to retrieve this…" he looked thoughtful for a moment, he refused to call her a girl for that would make her too human and in his eyes she was not, some of his kind were weak when it came to taking an innocent life. "Thing. Now go and take some of them with you." He pointed to a bunch of creatures that stood in the corner, ready for anything, there eyes seemed to turn a lighter blood red at the mention of them leaving the cave. Only their usual red eyes separated them from appearing to be a statue. They smiled, their teeth gleaming in the darkness, their beauty radiated from them like a light, if Damen had not been a man he might have claimed himself in love with these gods that stood near the entrance to the cave. He turned and left, leaving their commander and king to dwell on what other creatures would willingly join him, he had heard there were werewolves in the western lands.

**Please read and review, constructive criticisms are fine.**


	3. Chapter 2

**This story contains SPOILERS from Breaking Dawn! Please enjoy, read and review, I dont own any characters apart from my own.**

I yawned crawling out from under my covers to look at the cat clock that sat on my bedside table looking menacing, 'seven O'clock' I took a moment to process this before groaning, annoyed at my lack of sleep. Slipping out of my warm bed I reluctantly got ready as quickly as possible for a half-asleep teenager before running down the stairs, hoping I would not slip. I grabbed myself a thick slice of carrot cake and a cup of tea before sitting on my large chair that all but swallowed me whole in my depressing five foot one inch, how could people respect someone who was so small? I pulled one of the books out from under the chair where I had hidden them. The book today was _'Herbal remedies.' _Mainly I was just trying to remember the basics like how to get a wound to heal faster, things for broken bones, protection and names of herbs and where to find them, I would have to plant my own herb garden so that I had them at my disposal. I looked through the book for a few hours before changing to another book that discussed spells and rituals. The book had been my mother's before me so words were crossed out with other suggestions written in and notes litter the bottom of every page. Reading my mother's book made me feel closer to her, making me almost able to touch her memory but not quite. The next page interested me:

'_Scrying through flame'_

I had never tried scrying in that way before, I never really used my powers much even though Damen said unlocking my powers more would unlock more of my natural abilities, I figured he was lying. I had never been good at scrying, I'd only ever used water, often boiling it accidentally with my frustration or just giving up. I was half fire witch so surely fire would correspond well with me. Picking up a few logs that sat next to the hole in the wall that was attached to a chimney that others might call a 'fire place', I threw the wood in and before I could turn to get the matches it lit itself, or I lit it… I was almost sure it was the latter. I looked at the fire, ringing my hands in my lap with anxiety. I would do this. I could do this.

"Where is Damen?" I asked the fire, the first person that came to my head; it waited a second or two. I was sure it had not worked until my eyes unfocused and then refocused on a scene.

**  
Fires reflection**

The man followed after the four shimmering creatures as they walked proudly through the sun lit desert, New Mexico had never been his cup of tea, too dry and tourist filled, one could not simply use his magick and kill any humans that saw without others seeing too, he would be forced to massacre the entire town and that would attract too much attention. The creatures licked their lips as a young teenage girl in her flashy sports car came hurtling into the desert doing about ninety as she hit the dunes, unaware of the five mysterious men that lurked there. Obviously a tourist, the residents of Roswell knew something strange was going on and so kept well away from the dry desert. Damen had to admit though the humans could be so stupid and gullible; one of the witches had sent a rumour around that the aliens from the crash had returned again, sent them scurrying like the rats they were. The girl was about to pass the creatures when two of them disappeared in a blindingly fast speed, even for the witch's eyes. He watched with mild fascination, as the creatures ripped the no longer screaming girl limb from limb in an erotic dance that was their feeding time.

**  
Phoebe**

"Stop! Stop! I don't want to see anymore." I said to the fire looking at it terrified. It flickered as if sombrely nodding at what I had just seen, why was Damen not running away? Why was he with those monsters? Damen was not like them so why…? I sat for a little while calming myself until finally my heartbeat was nothing more than a steady unheard beat reminding me I was still alive. I still had all my strength and had a renewed sense of pride that I had scryed without any difficulty.

"What should I learn next?" I asked the fire. It flickered for a moment, almost as though it was considering my possibilities. It flashed to an image of me with a book I knew I had but I had never touched before, it had no name on the front of it just a brown leather cover. In the vision I heard a knock when I got onto page seven, hid the book under the chair and went to the door. The vision ended there. I almost laughed at my own over active imagination, I could believe my levitation skills, fire, earth and general skills but I knew in my own heart that a fire could not tell me what would happen in the future no one could. Just to humour my friend the fire however I began to read the book, promising myself that I would split it into two halves to prove the fire wrong. Honestly I was going insane.

The first page went over the Wiccan rede and how we must obey it at all costs, it went through different situations and how to deal with them, I laughed, it sounded just like a phrase book. The second page was an overview of the basic elements _'Fire, earth, water and air' _it spoke of the directions of these, colours, foods, herbs etc, it was a useful few pages and I felt a small twinge of guilt, why had I not read it earlier? As promised I stopped at the third page and left the house to buy some herbs of my own so as to not be suspicious if I ended up going out and buying exact ones.

I walked passed a medium sized that sat in between two larger houses. A man sat in the garden in a wheel chair. His hair was dark with a native American look to him that made him look wise, when I was younger I had watched Pocahontas and from that moment I had sworn to my adoptive mother that I would become just like her and here I was, the woman version of one of the cowardly soldiers from England stood in the middle of a beautiful town full of beautiful people, I was not Pocahontas and I never would be.

"You okay there?" The man asked. I looked at him suddenly feeling my blood rush to my cheeks; I had stopped outside his house for a while now looking both worried, depressed and dream like in my musings.

"Yes." I replied suddenly, feeling the embarrassment in my voice. "Caught in a bit of dream." I replied earnestly, letting my hair fall like a shield over my eyes. The man laughed a warm smile passing over his wise face as he wheeled his way to the garden wall.

"You must be Phoebe." He said smiling at me with a cheeky grin; I returned his smile but more kind than cheeky. "I thought I hadn't seen you around." He held out his hand for me and carried on with a quick "Billy Black." I shook his hand; he had a firm grip that was for sure. "So where are you off to?" He carried on after a while somehow knowing how awkward this must be for me, I liked him already.

"I'm going for some herbs." I said to him, he looked at me strangely and I quickly carried on with "For cooking, you know." He nodded though I was not sure he bought it, I was a terrible liar, always had been. After that we exchanged goodbyes, but I made a note to return to see him at some point during my stay. I returned to my home after buying every living herb I could, getting strange glances from the customers and the employees. They had almost everything I would need. That day marked the first day of my lovely new herb garden that would be forced to remain in my kitchen until the sky brightened a bit, I would not hold my breath though after all this was not California.

I sat down in my chair reading my book again feeling oddly victorious. I had beaten the fire. As my fingers slowly turned the seventh page of the book I heard a knocking on my door. I stashed my book under the chair as I had seen in the vision and went to the door. I opened it cautiously waiting for some immanent evil force to come through the door like the men from my other vision they did not. Instead a beautiful young woman stood at the door, half of her face was smiling kindly at me, while the other half was forever frozen in a grimace due to a terrifying scar across her face. I smiled warmly back at her.

"Hi, Phoebe, my names Emily." She extended her hand out to me, I could feel her warm glow of motherly affection encase me, as though her touch was poison, yet maybe the opposite of poison and yet antidote was not the right word. "I was wondering," She said after we took our hands back from each other. "If you would like to come over for dinner." There was no trouble in her voice, no second meaning, without any hidden hate or loathing and so I accepted graciously with an 'I'd love to.'

"Wonderful." She replied in a tone just below that of winning the lottery. "I will come and get you at five." She said delightedly, half throwing me into a warm hug, I smiled a true smile despite myself. She said her good byes and half skipped back down the street. I returned to my book, reading several more pages, most of them were now simple spells that I was not sure would work such as: _'Temporary invisibility', 'location spell for an object', 'memory spell' _and an amusing _'true love'_ spell, I snorted at such things, yet a little part of me said 'try it' and so just to prove that loathsome part of me wrong I did it. It would take four hours for it to take effect and so I scurried off upstairs to get ready for dinner with Emily. I looked through my miniscule, depressing wardrobe choosing to dress safely in casual smart wear. Long pinstriped trousers, which hugged my hips showing off my thin stomach and a white strappy top, I did not want to appear too smart. I gave my hair a few brushes and then threw it over my shoulder as though discarding it. I had never been so excited but for the first time I felt like an adult (though technically I am an adult, well by law any how.) I heard a knock on the door and ran to it a little too excitedly. I opened the door to see Emily positively beaming at me, she had changed also and she by far outshone me, her dress was a beautiful white that complimented her skin, eyes, everything, I felt like hiding in a corner yet I refused, I liked Emily and though she was beautiful and I was not it would not matter, I was determined to be joyful in her company, even if it killed me.

**  
The Cullen's home, Alice**

I felt myself slipping away into a vision, I had not had them for a while due to the constant visits of Seth and Jacob who wished to see Renesme, and not that I would stop him, I enjoyed having the wolves around despite the horrible smell they left. I suddenly saw an image. In the doorway of a home I did not recognise stood four vampires and a man, they were all staring at a girl, looking menacing. She looked frightened and yet her face remained calm and serene the whole time.

"I don't want to hurt you Phoebe." The man said in a soft voice that sounded almost like velvet. "Join us or die."

"Not much of a choice." The girl, Phoebe replied, she flicked her waist length hair over her shoulder and stood her ground, a fire crackling behind her. "I don't want to hurt you either." She said, her voice barely a whisper, carried to the ears of the man only by a soft wind that seemed to make the fire nod almost humanly.

"If you do not come with me they will suck you dry." He said pointing to the snarling vampires that snapped at the girl, she did not back away. "You know what they can do to your po-."

"That was just a vision!" She replied sharply, her demeanour all but lost. "It doesn't really happen." Her voice was cool and collected again. The man smiled ay her response, as though expecting it.

"Oh but it does, I have seen it. Our opposition let the vampires suck them dry to gain the upper hand." Her eyes widened as did mine, she breathed a 'No' out, too shocked to form real words. The man snapped his fingers and the vampires jumped on her, one had already snapped her neck with its teeth, drinking deeply. Outside I briefly saw something I recalled, a cliff from a while ago, where was this girl and why did I have a vision about her?


	4. Chapter 3

**Contains Spoilers from Breaking Dawn! Don't own any characters except my own. Enjoy, Read and Review.**

Emily's house was beautiful; it was not large yet it was bordering that. Her furniture was neatly placed around the house that shone with the white paint and cream carpets. Worryingly though many things were broken with handprints in the furniture and other objects, who could have done that. I wondered if it was just she and I eating dinner together not that I was complaining.

"The others should be here soon." She told me, as though answering my unspoken question. As if to back her up I heard a familiar voice talking to other voices that I had not heard before. Into the kitchen came Sam Uley and a pack of tall, muscled men, though none as tall as Sam. He went over to Emily and kissed her on the cheek, his eyes resting on the scarred side of her face with a sadness that shone in his eyes like hot daggers. The other guys were laughing and joking with each other and I was suddenly reminded so strongly of a show I had watched as a child, Dragonball Z, it had been my favourite, if only there was a tall strong woman and a green alien from another planet. It was as though fate was laughing at me because in that second another man, just a little shorter than Sam though he was more muscled and a tall girl came through the door. Emily looked at the girl with worry as though something terrible had happened.

"Where's Seth?" She asked the two that had entered. The tall man laughed slightly and smiled, his badly cut shoulder length hair falling around his face.

"The kids staying at the Cullen's." He said, a smile on his face that told a tale about what was going on. "Said he wanted to stay and talk to Alice and Renesme for a while." He said the name Renesme with love; obviously he had some connection to the woman. Emily smiled as well and laughed a little bit too, the laugh never touched the scarred side of her face, once upon I time I was sure every man would have been in love with her.

Dinner was the funniest thing I had ever seen in my life.

"That's mine, Jacob!" Paul shouted at one of the tallest men who in return shoved the food into his mouth. A small fight broke out between the two men mainly just bickering. A couple of the other men Embry and Quil I think however it was hard with all of them having similar traits, they were like brothers. Several more fights broke out. Suddenly Sam called order and everyone stopped except one voice. My own ringing laughter carried through the dining area.

"I'm sorry." I said still laughing happily at the men that sat in silence staring at me. I felt self-conscious but could not stop my laughter. "You're acting like a bunch of brothers!" I carried on laughing, at this point Emily joined in, followed by Embry, Quil and Sam, until everyone in the room was laughing apart from Leah she looked sad. After dinner we lounged around in what used to be a large front room until all the boys, Emily, Leah and I vacated it, suddenly it was like sardines in a tin. After half an hour I reluctantly left promising Emily I would return. I would, I wanted to do something for her.

The walk home was not long, in fact it would have taken me only five minutes if I had not seen something, something I had never seen before, a wolf the size of a horse hidden in the trees. I was reluctant to go to it despite my ability to use what Damen referred to as 'Wild magick'. The animal was moping for one reason or another. I made myself walk slowly as I entered the forest so as not to scare the creature. I had to admit it was beautiful, its coat was a sandy colour that matched its sweet brown eyes. It looked at me suddenly, eyeing me with disbelief; I was a meter or so from it now almost able to touch its silky muzzle with my hands but I was not going to try, the animal might get spooked. It did not know what to do it was getting scared at how close I was to it.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you I promise." As if to prove the point I held out both my hands. It checked me over for a second, unable to see my face due to the low hanging branch that stood between us. It looked behind me to check if anyone was there. It snorted at me and began to turn away.

"What do you mean go away?!" I said to it angrily, stupid dog. "I thought you were hurt." It turned to me quickly this time, I was thanking my lucky stars I had not taken a step closer, the animal could have knocked me down in an instant, instead it knocked the branch down as though it were a piece of paper. This time it barked at me with a twinge of excitement.

"Yes." I replied to its question of 'You can understand me?' I must admit it was a clever wolf, it usually took dogs a while to realise before they understand what is going on. Two barks this time.

"Phoebe and yours?" I asked it with patients, I sat on a rock thinking this could take a while. The animal had a child like excitement that I had only seen in the lions and tigers at the zoo. It whined this time a low two-syllable whine. 'Seth' how strange, the boy that was meant to show up was called Seth, never mind that.

"Strange name for a wolf." I replied. Usually they spoke something close to their true name though never that name completely, animals could be stupid sometimes but they were not suicidal. It nodded its massive head; it was a slow nod as though trying hard not to speak, animals usually spoke what they thought allowed. "Where's your pack?" I asked the creature as it sprawled out, curling itself around the rock, its tail almost touching its head, I got a vision in my mind of a wolf yin yang and knew I would have to draw it later. The intelligent wolf let out a whimper and a growl. "I see." I replied, his pack had not left him behind they were merely doing something important but he kept that to himself. Another growl and a yap, this meant 'What are you doing here?' I felt strange telling the creature of my day. I left out my Wiccan heritage and my battle soon to come. But I told him of Billy Black and Emily Uley along with Sam Uley and the men from the dinner and how I had laughed at them.

"I can't remember laughing so hard apart from when I was with Damen." My eyes dropped and I let a single tear drop down my cheek. He let out a whine and a short fast whimper: 'Who is Damen?' I told him of my first boyfriend and last. "I loved him." I told the wolf that had now half sat up and was looking at me with concern in his brown eyes. "I believed every word he told me, he was just like me, he had not known what he was until another of our kind had told him. He helped me find my mother's grave and find her diary and books that she left for me." Another tear fell from my cheek to the wolfs muzzle, he let out a whimper 'Don't cry.' I ignored him, I did not love Damen anymore or so I told myself every day and night, every second I thought of him. "I loved him until he betrayed me, he almost killed me and all to do a stupid duty." My anger boiled, I accidentally set a plant on fire a few meters from me. The wolf barked and whined. "Sorry." I replied to his worried bark, "It was me." I pulled my hands down as if to pull a bar down with my flat palms and the fire died down. I carried on as though it had never happened but the wolf was looking at me with grim admiration and respectful fear. "In a desperate attempt to protect my mom, dad, brother and I, I tried to kill him but I could not and so he ran back home to those ridiculous soldiers." I let a worried desperation take over me, because of my lack of bravery this whole town was in danger. The wolf then did something I did not expect; sitting up strait as a dog would it wound its right leg around my back and pulled me to it in a hug. Wolves did not like to hug it was a human and dog thing, too refined, too human for the wild creatures of the woods and yet the hug was almost human. Then I heard a howl far into the trees, Seth became still, listening to the howl 'Come to the bloodsuckers.' Is what it said, how strange who were the bloodsuckers? Seth looked at me possibly gauging my reaction I kept my face straight. "Go!" I said to the wolf, he loosened his grip on my back and bounded into the woods with a quick look back. He barked at me when he was out of sight 'Go home and be safe.' Was what he had replied. I followed his instructions and returned home.

The sun had already set many hours before and I felt the foreboding of night clinging to me like glue. I had always hated darkness as I had hated rain, it was a childish fear but my fight with Damen had been in the night and had only reinforced the fear. As I threw myself through the front door I jumped into my chair and began reading again about the different things that wild magick or earth witches were good at.

'_Speeding growth of both plants and animals.' _That seemed both wrong and cruel; I could see plants but animals? However that wolf, Seth was very mature for such a young wolf perhaps… _'Changeling' _the ability to shift into a shape that best suits that of the caster, a changeling could change into any animal or so the book said anyway. _'Divination, whispering and tracking.' _I had never been good at fortunetelling but perhaps it was something I should work on after all it would give me an upper hand in the war that would be coming here to La Push. Whispering was an easy enough trick even normal humans could do it, soothing an animal to do as you will, even bears, lions and sharks according to the book. Tracking was easy enough to understand, find someone no matter where they were in the world; using a pendant you could find their where-abouts on a world map and then ask to find them on that continent, easy and fast. Being an earth witch sure had its perks. As I mused about the few things I had learnt I could do I found a slip of paper in my book. It was the paper I had performed the spell, the one that would tell me my true love, I laughed audibly letting my high voice ring round the house. I opened the paper feeling my breath hitch slightly despite my new mantra _'It's not going to work.'_ The words caught me by surprise and I almost dropped the paper as I stared at the two names on the piece of paper that almost shone with the light of the magick: '_Seth Clearwater' _I laughed at it after a moment, Seth the wolf or a real human? I thought as I through the paper into the fire setting it alight with my mind, I was getting better at that.

**  
The Cullen's, Seth**

I could not believe the girl could understand me, she did not feel or smell like a wolf (nor did she smell completely human) but she knew what I was saying and I had to be careful to hide my thoughts, pack life denied such pleasures and so we often spoke what we thought because the pack could hear anyway. I ran to the Cullen's house at top speed to see what it was that Jacob had wanted. I ran through a couple of trees with the beautiful human girl still in my mind. I finally reached the front door and yapped twice, Alice Cullen, the seer came to the door. No matter what I did all I saw was the girl. Suddenly Edward ran through the door so fast I did not see him until he was near me, I emitted a growl to warn him not to do that again.

"Sorry." He replied noticing my discontent thoughts. "That girl that you were thinking about, what was her name." 'Phoebe' I thought in return. "Phoebe." He whispered. Alice took an intake of breath that her no longer usable lungs did not need.

"The girl from my vision?" She asked Edward. He nodded in return. 'What's going on?' I thought to him.

"Alice had a vision-." He began as I sat down and listened.

**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**SPOILERS! Please enjoy and review. I dont own any characters except for my own.**

That night I dreamt about those creatures I had seen when scrying that day, still petrified over their unnatural beauty and red shining eyes. They had come to my door with Damen standing in front. He had spoken to me telling me I had no choice I had to join him, either that or my death, which I so elegantly declared wasn't much of a choice, if I could high five myself I would have done at that humour; I liked my dream self she was proud and strong, the me that I could never be. I felt as though I had someone to protect and it burnt within me like a brutal fire, nagging at me and screaming for me to acknowledge it. I declined him in different ways three times. He finally told me that to win the war the opposition had let themselves be eaten by these creatures before he set the four beasts upon me. The last thing I remembered before awakening again was that they would be too powerful if they bit me; I had to destroy my power. What did this all mean? I felt shaken beyond belief, waking in a cold sweat. I looked around half-heartedly, searching for my cat clock as it smiled maliciously back at me. Now I knew why 'three twenty' was the time that showed on the swirling clock face. I got out of bed unprepared for the day before me, if I had been able to go back to sleep I would have declared the rest of the day was meant only for rest. Sadly I was forced to get up and ready, grabbing myself a piece of bread and a drink of Fanta. I decided today would probably be a practical day rather than reading as my eyes were too painful to read small printed words in thick books. I had the perfect potion for my day and I couldn't wait to use it.

'_Healing scars'_ was the spell I had been looking for and I smiled when I found it, it was pretty simple, I had to add the ingredients together at midday. Gathering the ingredients I sat them together on the kitchen counter and looked through the book again, searching for something interesting to do. _'Changeling' _was the word that shot out at me forcing me to look at it, to oblige it by performing it. I thought of Seth the giant wolf I had seen in the forest and the fun him and I could have. Wow I just convinced myself to do something stupid. Looking at the book I read it through four or more times to make sure I was doing the right thing. I checked my watch, 'five thirty' great I'd have time to perfect it before anyone was awake. Running to the door I grabbed my coat and keys, stuffing my book in my backpack before running out of the house and into the forest across the road. Little did I know that a man was watching me as I did all of this with a mild interest, what was a girl like me doing in the woods that I had been forbidden to go into.

After doing all the things the book told me to do I stood in the circle drawn on the floor with a stone I had found and began chanting the words out loud. I was too practiced to let my eyes fall on the book, to let myself be distracted. The words felt strange at first until they became natural, as though I was breathing, the power of the words were flowing through me, changing me with every syllable, with every breath, with every letter. I did not know what animal I would change to; I asked that I be something powerful but fast and strong. I closed my eyes and let the words "I mote it be." Slip from my tongue as natural as breathing, as simple as feeling and I could feel myself like never before, I felt powerful, strong and fast but I felt all the feelings of humanity with a strange feeling of wanting to explore. I ran like I never had before, leaving waning moon signs as footprints. I let my head roll back as I ran, feeling the hair on the back of my neck pick up. I ran and jumped and twisted and shouted laughing all the while. It took me a moment before I heard something behind me, I had not noticed it before because I had been so excited but now I felt it behind me. I stopped, skidding and letting my feet dig into the ground, feeling no pain from the hard rocks beneath my feet. Behind me stood a giant wolf, it was similar to Seth but different entirely. It had an air about it, an air of authority but also a careless nature, I did not fear it entirely, as long as I still had my wild magick I could speak to the creature. I had to admit the creature was beautiful in a mysterious way. It had soft russet coloured fur that was rather long and eyes that shone beneath the fur with knowledge, wisdom and a mild humour in his eyes.

"It's as though it's never ran before." He said, I heard a little voice giggle from the top of the wolf. Rearing up a little onto my back legs I could see a little girl, she looked about the age of six but she could have been a small seven-year-old. She had the most beautiful appearance I had ever seen in a child. I felt the need to touch her face to see if she was real. I followed my need rather than my instinct that told me to run. Walking slowly to the little girl I put my hooves on the wolf and nuzzled her face, she was real. She giggled again and touched my face, stroking it with her soft warm hands. Suddenly images were passing through my mind. A beautiful mare galloping through the forest her white fur and dark brown main shining in the thin strips of light that came from the holes in the canopy of leaves above. There was something strange about the horse though, its eyes were a red and brown colour and its legs had ginger flame marks crawling up them. Then she showed me the wolf underneath her and a man that had similar coloured skin, I smiled at the adoration in the girls eyes of the man and the wolf. She showed me pictures of her family, her mom, her dad, her aunt Alice and aunt Rosalie, uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper, then her grandmas and grandpas. I suddenly felt the need to send my own family back to her. She gasped as she saw my little brother Luke when he was a baby and now that he was just a year or two older than she is. She smiled when she saw my ditzy dad coming in from work all worried because he could not find his work even though it was under his arm, my strict but loving mother calling me down for tea, an image of me looking at myself in the mirror feeling depressed, my eyes puffy from crying, then a happier picture of me laughing with my brother in a photo. I finally let my last two images slip, one of the big wolf known only to me as Seth and an image of the time near the park with Damen, one of the happiest moments of my life before… well you get the picture. She giggled and smiled at my memories before I bottled them up again.

"Your not a horse." It was not a question, she was declaring it to me and I nodded in return. "Can't you change back?" She asked me. I shook my head then motioned for her to follow me, the wolf began to walk slowly after me to the circle where my clothes lay. I turned back feeling the unimaginable pain of my bones breaking then healing, then breaking again to get me back to my human form. I scurried to get dressed even though all I wanted to do was pass out from the unimaginable pain. I turned around finally after brushing the leaves from my hair with my fingers. I heard the wolf make a sound like a gasp.

'The one from Emily's.' was all I heard him say before he began mumbling to himself incoherently.

"You were at Emily's?" I asked wondering how I had missed a giant wolf. I found his reaction hilarious, as did the little girl. Image a giant horse sized wolf shuffling its feet in a human way, never in my life had I seen a wolf look so out of place or so human. The girl thought it was strange that I could not change into a wolf however I explained to her that I could should I want to but I found horses easier to control. She nodded as though she understood, wisdom beyond her years floating behind her eyes.

"Oh." I said suddenly startling the little girl, the wolf let out a low growl. "I have to go it's twenty to twelve." And with that I scampered back to my home where my next project stood awaiting my arrival.

It was a pretty easy potion, it was more of a just add this then that bless it and caboom! Well not that easy there were candles, circles, triangles, herbs and liquids involved but finally it was done. I always felt like a mad scientist when I did potions but I loved it. Finally I put the potion into a small plastic tub. Skipping down the street I went to see Emily Uley.

"Hi Phoebe!" She said excitedly as I came to the door. I explained to her that I had gotten this facial wash and it was fantastic, the only problem was I had to use it within a certain date. She accepted it graciously and offered me a place at her table. I felt guilty, however I had written her a note and stuck it to the lid of the plastic box explaining what it really was. I really liked Emily, she was motherly and sweet and I felt a strange need to confide in her all my life problems. After we ate cake together, laughing and joking I heard the door open. _'Seth'_ I heard my mind scream but I pushed it away, Seth was a big wolf.

"Emily!" Came a voice from the door, the voice was low with an immature and slightly lighter pitch to it.

"Come on in Seth." I gaped at her for a second, Seth? First I saw a leg and then an arm, then a humongous, muscular, lean body. I was so focused on describing his body to myself that I did not look up until I noticed he was stood so still I was not sure he was breathing. My eyes moved up his body and onto his face, his beautiful face.

"What's wrong Seth?" Asked Emily but I hardly heard for the second her voice had began my eyes had met his. Have you ever wondered what would happen if you met an angel? Well maybe not an angel nor a demon… how do I explain this. It was like I could feel the earth twist like a rubix cube, suddenly all the colours matched, every part of my life was perfect even the fact I might die soon, as long as I would die knowing he loved me. A halo shone round him like an excited aura, I wanted to touch him to see if he was real. "Is it her?" I heard Emily ask. He nodded dumbly I loved his nod. What was this? Was he my mùirn beatha dàn? It was a word Damen had told me, it meant soul mate. Suddenly for no reason at all my powers began to act up.

**Please Review.**


End file.
